


3am (in Pampers)

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: “But I thought babies were meant to sleep through the night, in Pampers, Kurt!”(Tracy wakes up in the middle of the night).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 22





	3am (in Pampers)

"Oh, come on, Tracy. It's alright!" Blaine reassured the screaming three-month-old in his arms as he bounced her up and down.

At this point, he'd been trying for about five minutes to get her to calm down.

With him and Kurt being newer to "the parenting-business," as Burt called it, he decided to trust the advertisements that they saw for the _Pampers_ brand diapers. Blaine begged Kurt to buy them because he automatically assumed that the ad was real and that Tracy would start sleeping almost all the way through the night with a feeding or two.

Kurt tried and _tried_ to convince Blaine that adverts weren't always true and that some ad producers only put certain things in their commercials to make money. But Blaine _refused_ to believe Kurt. So, he bought the diapers, expecting little Tracy to sleep really well the first night that she had one on.

He soon figured out that he was _completely_ wrong and definitely should've listened to Kurt when Tracy woke up at three o'clock in the morning with a wet diaper.

"It's okay, Bum! Calm down!" Blaine kept trying.

After about five more minutes of nothing but Tracy crying and Blaine trying to calm her, Kurt _finally_ came in to see what the trouble was.

"Everything okay in here?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking a little bit before a yawn. He covered his mouth. 

With his head in his palm, Blaine sighed in distress. "She woke up from a wet diaper about ten minutes ago, and you know how she gets when that happens. But that usually lasts for like three minutes! And she's not hungry! I don't know what to do!"

An empathetic grin appeared on Kurt's face and he shook his head. "Blaine, it's okay. She's probably just fussy. She's fine!"

"But I thought babies were meant to asleep through the night in pampers, Kurt!" Blaine groaned.

"I warned you about that, babe. I told you, that's just what they said in the commercial so that they would get more sales! It's not always true!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching for Tracy.

Blaine sighed and he hated to admit that he was actually wrong the entire time, but he was. And he felt so bad for doubting Kurt. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I should've listened."

Kurt softly chuckled and crossed his arms. "It's alright, Blaine. You just wanted to try it out! But hey, she slept longer than she normally does tonight, so I'll give you that!"

Blaine laughed with a nod. "You're so right!"

"Well, since you can't seem to get her back to sleep, why don't you let me try!" Kurt offered.

Blaine quickly but gently handed Tracy over to Kurt. 

"Oh, sweetheart, shh," Kurt cooed, and bounced with her in his arms. "You're okay!"

She pretty much immediately fell back asleep. Blaine and Kurt smiled as she began to get little hiccups.

The next few moments were silent. They just stood there, swaying back and forth, looking at their beautiful, peaceful daughter as she slept in Kurt's embrace.

"Kurt, she really looks exactly like you, you know,” Blaine uttered.

“I know,” Kurt replied. “ _Exactly_.”

More silence. Blaine broke it again.

“I love you and her more than anything in this whole entire world, Kurt,” he whispered.

Kurt got a little emotional but he held back his tears for the moment. “I love you and her too, but more than anything in the whole entire _universe_ , Blaine.”

Kurt smiles and carefully placed Tracy back in her crib to let her get some sleep (and he and Blaine needed some sleep themselves).


End file.
